Grausames Schicksal
by Zira Neko
Summary: Ein Haus in Godric s Hollow, zwei Todesflüche und eine verzweifelte und hoffnungslose Seele. JP/SB


**Titel: **Grausames Schicksal

**Autor:** Zira_Neko

**Paaring:** James Potter/Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **Die Charas gehören J., ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus um Schabernack mit ihnen zu treiben und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, Depri. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary:** Ein Haus in Godric´s Hollow, zwei Todesflüche und eine verzweifelte und hoffnungslose Seele.

Es kann sein, dass es noch eine Fortsetzung gibt. Die Idee habe ich schon, konnte mich nun noch nicht entscheiden ob ich´s schreiben soll. Vielleicht könnt ihr mich ja überzeugen.^^

**Grausames Schicksal**

Starre Augen, ein lebloser Körper, ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut, das aus seinem Mund rann.

Er war zu spät gekommen, er hatte es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft.

Voldemord war bereits hier gewesen, hatte sich den Weg ins Haus gebahnt und James getötet.

Sein James, sein Jamie war tot. Der Unnennbare hatte ihn mit dem Todesfluch belegt.

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, schluchzen ließ seinen Körper erschüttern. Er kniete sich vor dem schlaffen Leib seines Freundes, nahm seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und drückte ihn an sich.

„Neiiiiiiiiin." ein markerschütternder Schrei durch brach die Stille des zerstörten Hauses. „Prongs, öffne die Augen, mach sie auf! Du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen. Bitte, ich flehe dich an, bleib bei mir. Wie soll ich denn ohne dich Leben? Bitte, Prongs!" Die letzten Worte waren nun noch ein Flüstern. Sanft wiegte er den Kopf seines Freundes.

Er fragte sich, warum das Schicksal nur so grausam war. Sie hatte sich doch erst gerade wieder versöhnt. Sirius hatte klein Harry einen Kinder-Rennbesen zum Geburtstag geschenkt und James, sein Jamie hatte sich im endlich wieder genähert, von sich aus.

Hatte er doch gerade erst die Hoffung zurückerlangt, dass ihre Beziehung, die sie auf Hogwarts geführt hatte auch für James mehr gewesen war als eine Affäre.

Sirius liebte James und dass schon seit Jahren, doch war sich James seiner Gefühle nie klar gewesen. Denn er wollte doch immer eine ganz normale Familie und die konnte ihm Sirius nicht bieten.

Allerdings war Pads hartnäckig geblieben und konnte seinen Geliebten selbst nach der Geburt von Harry wieder ins wanken bringen. Wollte James doch bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Lily über alles sprechen und ihr die Situation erklären.

Und nun sollte all dies vorbei sein? Bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte? Sie wollten doch gerade mit ihrer Zukunft beginnen. Was hatte er denn nur falsch gemacht, dass das Schicksal ihn so sehr strafte? Ihm seinen geliebten Jamie nun erneut entriss. Endgültig, diesmal für immer.

Er wollte es nicht glauben. Sprach immer wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen in seinen Armen ein. Beschwor ihn aufzustehen, mit den Scherzen aufzuhören.

Doch James bewegte sich nicht. Sein lebloser Körper ruhte immer noch in Sirius Schoß, als diesen eine unbändige Verzweiflung erfasste.

Erneut schrie er sein Leid und Schmerz in die Nacht hinaus. Und bekam eine Antwort.

Aber natürlich, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Harry und Lily, was war mit ihnen geschehen. Schweren Herzens entließ er seinen Geliebten aus der Umarmung und machte sich auf ins Obergeschoss.

Auch dort war alles zerstört. Als er das Kinderzimmer betrat, sah er Lilys leblosen Körper am Boden liegen. Harry stand schreiend hinter ihr in seinem Laufstall. Der kleine war bereits rot im Gesicht. Er musste die ganze Zeit geschrieen haben, doch war Sirius so in seine Trauer vertieft gewesen, dass er es nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Er nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und apparierte, ohne noch weiter nachzudenken. Auf Grund der Zerstörung des Hauses war dies wieder möglich, denn damit war auch der Schutzzauber verschwunden. Und so erschien er wenige Sekunden später mit Harry im Arm in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Er wiegte Harry so lange, bis dieser aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Sirius legte ihn in sein Bett und strich ihm sanft ein paar wirre Strähnen aus den Augen, wobei er eine blitzförmige Narbe freilegte. „Schlaf kleiner Harry. Von nun an werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Ich geh nur noch mal zurück. Ich kann deine Eltern nicht so da liegen lassen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme zu dem kleinen Bündel in dem riesigen Bett. Dieses schloss auch kurz darauf die Augen und schlief ein.

Sirius beobachtete noch einen Augenblick das Ebenbild seines Geliebten, bevor er wieder nach Godric´s Hollow apparierte, um sich von seinem Prongs zu verabschieden und ihn und Lily der ewigen Ruhe der Erde zu überlassen.

An diesem Abend brach sein Herz für immer entzwei.


End file.
